Scattered Collection
by Winterwing3000
Summary: A collection of Sakura and Sasuke moments. Could be AU or could be Future. Multiple takes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Character is my own.

* * *

#02 – **Blank Bubble**

* * *

"Okaa-san, where do babies come from?" Akaya asked, unblinkingly.

"Eh, why do you ask Akaya-chan?" Sakura said, looking over at Sasuke, who merely quirked at brow. He shook his head, giving her the responsibility to explain to their four year old daughter about babies.

The pink hair child frowned. "Ino-ojou-chan said that babies come from mommies. Shika-ojii-chan said that they come from the sky. And Hinata-ojou-chan said that they're from storks. But Naruto-ojii-chan said that they're from cabbages. Does that mean I ate my little brother?" she said, tears forming in her onyx eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, you didn't eat your little brother." Sakura said comfortingly, smoothing down the pastel hair that matched her own. "Don't listen to silly Naruto-ojii-chan. But Ino-ojou-chan's right, babies do come from mommies. See?" the mother brought her little girl's hand toward her swelled belly.

Akaya rubbed her mother's stomach and nodded, sniffing. "Okay…"

There was a momentary pause.

"How are babies made?" she said, blinking with large wide innocent eyes.

Sakura looked at her little princess with her mouth gaping. She closed it and turned her head sharply toward her frozen husband. A grin slowly spread on her face. Petting Akaya, she told her, "Sweety, why don't you ask Otou-sama that? Okaa-san has to go and make some lunch."

Eagerly, Akaya jumped to her father, tugging at his shirt. "Nee, Otou-sama, how are babies made? Huh? Does it have to do with the stork? Or the cabbage patch?"

Sasuke lifted his daughter up and looked nervously from the love of his life to his most precious treasure. His wife chuckled. "I did all the work, so now it's your turn, Sasuke_-kun_."

* * *

**AN: **A SasuSaku collection. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Character is my own.

* * *

#03 – **Hello Little Bunny…**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"… The big black wolf jumps of the bushes, startling the poor pink little bunny. He said, 'Hello Little Bunny… do you want to play with me?' The poor little bunny was so scared that she just stared at the big black wolf before kicking her hind legs harshly at him between the legs and ran away as the big black wolf fell over from pain. She told him over her shoulder, 'You big meanie! Mother told me never to talk to strangers!'. And she reached home, safe and happy where her family spent their life happily ever after in their little rabbit hole." Sakura said to her lacy pillow and then set it down on the headboard.

After a few moments, only scraps of cotton and lace were left of the pillow on the ground as Sakura huffed and fell onto the bed. "You know I didn't forgive you yet, Sasuke-kun." She grumbled, already aware of her boyfriend's presence at the door.

"…Aa." He smirked, strolling over to her casually, hands in his pockets.

"It wasn't fair that you always take the top." She said, turning to the other side rather than facing Sasuke.

"Aa… but you like it that way." The Uchiha survivor slipped onto the mattress, pulling the ninja into his lap. He nuzzled his face into her pink hair, placing butterfly kisses along the column of her neck.

She whimpered. "Cheater…"

He rolled her onto her back and all her frustrations vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Character is my own.

* * *

#04 – **Pregnancy Test**

By Winterwing3000**  
**

* * *

Shakily, her hand reached over to the strip on the counter. One line, negative; two lines positive. Biting her lip in anxiety, Sakura brought it to the fluorescent lights and saw two lines.

Immediately, her face brightened, she was pregnant! She was… with his child. Suddenly, her smile turned into a thin line. She was only seventeen, hardly old enough to support another person and living a life of a ninja was as dangerous as it was already. Being pregnant would leave her as a disadvantage to her team. Even though she was strong enough to face head on with the Godaime, she would still be vulnerable to any fatal attacks.

Even though the boys would always be there to protect her, she couldn't help but feel confused and lost.

What if… what if he didn't want the child? What if… it was too soon? Too rushed? A mistake on both their parts? What then? Would he leave her? Abandon her with the child? No. He wouldn't do that.

But there were so many doubts, insecurities. What could she do?

Feeling as helpless as she was during her years as a genin, Sakura allowed the tears to fall endlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Character is my own.

* * *

#05 – **Grandchildren's Wedding**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"They look very happy." He said to her, appearing noiselessly at her side.

She smiled sadly. "Yes, they do. It could have been us you know." Pink petals fluttered past the meadow, where the happy festivities were held. The large wedding banner waved over head.

"… I'm sorry, Sakura." Sasuke apologized for the umpteenth time. "I… was foolish. But-!"

Sakura looked over to her old teammate, shaking her head. "I understand. It's okay Sasuke-kun. But it's been so long, and I really would like to just enjoy tonight without regrets. Please?"

He nodded wordlessly, standing by her as they both watched their grandchildren, born under different houses, celebrated their marriage and union, which their grandparent didn't have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Character is my own.

* * *

#06 – **Gift**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"This is for me? From Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her raven-haired teammate. Sasuke looked straight at her. "Open it."

She tore of the poorly wrapped present and took a deep breath before lifting off the cover. Was it a teddy bear? Some jewelry? Perhaps a ring?! Ooh, it would be the best if it was!

_Just open it, idiot!_ Her inner-self screamed.

Sakura took off the top and looked inside, waiting for the wonderful shine of jewelry. But when membership card of the workout gym just a few blocks from the market met her mint eyes, a vein twitched on her large forehead.

"S-A-S-U-K-E!!!!" she glared at the addressee. "You think I'm fat don't you?! That's why you gave me this stupid card! Grrr!!!"

Sasuke started to feel really afraid, backing up slowly to the door and cursing that dobe along his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Character is my own.

* * *

#07 – **Advice**

By Winterwing3000**  
**

* * *

Itachi drew Sakura away from the baby shower to the small garden. "You know, it's been a really long time since we had a chat together, Sakura-chan." Itachi said, wrapping a hand around her shoulders. 

"Ah… yeah, Itachi-san." She said, blushing as her fiancee's older brother began to touch her swollen belly. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, just a few things about the baby and my little brother." he smiled slyly, bringing forth Sakura's interest.

Sasuke shot up from his chair and stomped toward his brother and pregnant fiancée. "Hands off her, Itachi!"

The pink-haired woman looked over her shoulder, giggling and leaned closer toward her soon to be brother-in-law. He whispered a few more things and smirked at his aggravated brother, who was threatening him with a kunai.

Soon, Sasuke charged at the two, whipping Sakura out of his brother's arms and held the weapon in his hand. "I said, hands off, Itachi." He gritted possessively. Itachi brushed him off casually and winked at the female. "Yes, yes. I heard you the first time. Anyway, remember Sakura-chan…"

She nodded and watched as the older man walk away. Sasuke checked her over for any injuries, leaving a small smile on her lips at his worry. When he deemed her healthy and undamaged, he asked, "What was that about?"

Sakura merely gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just some helpful information about you. You never did tell me that you still have your blanket from when you were younger!"

Sasuke felt his face heat up as she laughed heartily.

* * *

**AN: **Everyone has their secrets! Ehehe. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Character is my own.

* * *

#08 – **Play Doll**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Voices broke through his darkness, drawing him back to reality. He blinked his onyx eyes, back to its original color from the dark red eyes. He found himself starring up to five sets of eyes, all of which he has known ever since his genin days.

They all quieted down and stepped away from him. Tsunade-sama, the Hokage of Konoha and the Fire country tied up the last bandage around his neck. Her face was grim and sadness entered her eyes. He noticed that this scene was lacking three sets of eyes. Something from within clicked and panic started to set into his blood.

"Where are they?" he said in a steeled calm tone. He felt his hand tighten around the dirt of the ground he was laying on. "Uchiha, you'll have to listen to me and let me finish okay?" the Hokage said with seriousness in her voice.

He looked at her, already fearing the worst.

"Your brother, Uchiha Itachi and a few of the Akatsuki have retreated after their attack. Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Neji are in pursuit along with some other assigned ANBU. However, as for… Sakura. It was too late. Itachi went after her at her house… and she was…"

The rest of the words were droned out as he shot up from the ground, dashing madly to that single destination. His legs were exhausted from the earlier chase and fights, but he cared not. When he entered the trespassed household of the Harunos, the door was smashed to pieces, the furniture was destroyed, the bodies of the innocent Haruno parents were marred and in pieces, the blood splattered all over the place. He didn't notice that his eyes had switched into the Sharingan, the three commas swirling. The cursed seal seared on his back. He darted upstairs, the scent of blood overwhelming his senses.

It was still fresh and the white door leading into the ninja-girl's room was left ajar, the red sticky liquid smeared all over the wood. He slowly pushed it open, seeing the blood trail and footsteps dirtying the soft carpet.

His red eyes followed the trail, and found where the blood started pooling. He found the body sitting next to the many stuffed dolls which she had collected over her youth. She herself was dressed up, a summer dance dress, her bangs pinned on her crown with a comb of pearls, and in her hands was a head of a stuffed bunny which he remembered that Team 7 had bought for her birthday.

Her left eye was bruised, and her face was heavily covered in makeup. Her lips were painted with dark black lipstick, the same color which her nails were painted. Around her neck were cuts all the way around her head, decorating her column with bloody necklaces. Her left breast, the skin protecting her heart was torn and still bleeding. It soaked into the pink dress, leaving a stain which could never be washed.

He saw that her legs were spread apart, covered in blood that was dripping from within her thighs. Shock brought him down to the ground, causing his eyes to widen.

The ANBU came and collected him from his traumatized state. The image that was left imprinted in his mind and conscious was her soulless smile and her empty green eyes.

* * *

**AN:** This one was my favourite one to write. All angsty and dark. Ehehe. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto.

* * *

#10 – **Hair Sniffing**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sasuke never really noticed how her hair had smelled, even with all the time that they spent in bed after their mini fiascos, all he knew was that they smelt like… well, her.

A fresh scent of cherry blossoms, with maybe a light dash of vanilla.

But somehow…

Sasuke stared scrutinizing at Sakura's back profile, set off by a small lamp light on the desk she was reading her medical text book on. She looked normal enough; her hair was longer now, and still somewhat wet from her washing it. But that smell… Sasuke sniffed the air in their small bedroom.

What was it?

He went closer to her, sniffing the air every now and then, noticing the small changes of smell every step he took. When he was right behind her, Sasuke tentatively took a whiff of her bubblegum hair.

Was it…?

Just to make sure, he leant in closer and inhaled deeply, now more lured to the scent.

Sakura made a 'eep' and had a surprised look on her face as she tried to turn around. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Did you change your shampoo?" Sakura face-faulted.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for those who fav'ed, reviewed and put this story on alert! You guys really made me happy! Anyway, review? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto. The Original Characters are my own.

* * *

#11 – **Awkward**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Ne, Aniki… let's go to the riverbank!" the girl said enthusiastically. She had a slim fitting kimono, the dark purple clashing with her lavender obi. Her face was painted and her lips were colored with red. Her eyes and hair were dark as a raven's wing, a small pearl comb tucking her bangs to the side of her head. "Aniki?" she asked again, when she received no response from her older sibling. 

"Hn?" the tall boy with bright bubblegum hair, tied back into a ponytail looked down at his sister. He had on a rather plain black yukata, the front slightly opened. "What's it?"

"I said, let's go to the riverbank." She smiled, slipping her hand into his larger ones. "I want to see the paper lanterns!"

He nodded, his evergreen eyes straying off to the side with a small glare as he spotted a rather large group of boys, around his age or even younger, looking their way. His sister pulled on his hand. She looked baffled when he started walking ahead of her, toward their destination while holding her hand along the way.

"Eh?!" rarely would he have shown such a display in public, so something must have been irritating him, she noted silently. When they finally started to slow down, she walked a head of him and turned around. "Something the matter Aniki?" she asked, a small frown drawn on her pretty face.

"It's nothing." He glanced behind him and saw the group of males following wherever they were heading. Growling he started performing a seal with his hands. The girl looked under her brother's arm and saw exactly what was wrong now. "You know, frying them to bits won't exactly stop them from coming…" she mumbled.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" the pink-haired man blew out a few fireballs from his mouth, setting a few parts of the dirt ground in flames. "Hmph." He gave the fan club one last deadly glare (via Sharingan, I might add), a dark message passed before steering his sister away.

"Otou-sama wouldn't be happy to find out that you've used his technique for such trivial things, Midori." Akaya scolded. "He is to blame." Midori said.

The younger sibling sighed hopelessly. "Yes, and mother's to blame for your appearance, I've heard that a million times. Maybe coming out to the festival isn't such a good idea anymore."

From the shadows, Sakura giggled at Sasuke's scowl.

* * *

**AN: **D'awwwwww. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Naruto by Kishimoto.

* * *

#12 –** Bloody**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Teme! Who's the leader in this mission, huh?!" the blond exclaimed, slamming his fists onto the countertop of the ramen stand. The large bowl of hot soup and noodles clattered, chopsticks rolled off the rim.

The owner of Ichiriku Ramen shop sighed as he turned to other customer. His daughter giggled and continued to tend to the boiling noodles and soups.

The Uchiha heir gazed coolly at his best friend, "Hyuuga, dobe." He said, knowing that it'll get on the other Jounin's nerve.

Over the four years, the two males of Team 7 achieved the rank of Jounin, now working as partners with Kakashi. Sakura herself became a Jounin as well, just recently. However, even though she was still apart of Team 7, she spent most of her time training with the Godaime.

"Grrr, Teme!!!" Naruto shook a fist at him, preparing to roll up his sleeves.

"Che, dobe." Sasuke smirked, pushing aside his ramen. Both of them jumped off their seats, preparing to have a casual spar.

"Hey." Sakura's voice floated over to them, causing the two men to freeze. Naruto turned cheerfully, fight forgotten, and was about to greet her. His jaw nearly dropped when his cerulean eyes widened. "Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke turned his head at Naruto's shocked voice. His own raven eyes widened. "Sakura…"

"Um… what?" the pink-haired kunoichi absorbed their expressions and looked at herself more closely. Bandages, nearly soaked through with blood, were wrapped all over her body, spiraling up her arms and legs, crisscrossed across her torso, and tied around her neck.

Her forehead, just below her bang-line, looked as if it had collided into stones, the blood slowly drying. Her cheek just underneath her right eye was cut and still bleeding. Her lips were cracked and blistered, chalked with the same crimson liquid. Even though she was bandaged up like a mummy and bleeding and bruised all over, Sakura didn't look the least affected by her appearance. Not to mention her precious bubblegum locks were shorn off her head, leaving a boyish haircut.

"S-Sakura-chan! Your hair!" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh…" she gave them a nervous grin. "Um, Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san was training with me. And then Kurenai-sensei's team helped me train afterwards, although I think Akamaru didn't mean to grab onto my hair wit his teeth. So yeah… anyway," her peevish attitude suddenly changed into suspicion.

"You two weren't thinking off fighting in the middle of the streets now were you?" the kunoichi had her hands on her hips.

The kyuubi-vessal quickly shook his head. "We were just going to train, yeah yeah! Right, Teme?"

The Uchiha grunted, "Hn." Sasuke looked over her once more. "Aren't you going to die of bloodloss?" he pointed out.

"Oh! Right…!" Sakura started healing herself, the green chakra glowing in her hands. Finishing up the last few serious wounds, she left the bruises to heal on their own. Clapping her hands together, she smiled up at her teammates. "Let's go train together! We haven't done that in a long--." Just as she turned around, Sakura fainted.

"Sakura!" the two Jounin caught her and sighed. How are they going to explain this to her parents?

* * *

**AN: **Well, not entire SasuSaku, but you get the point? 


End file.
